Making Love ¡No te metas con tu jefe!
by MariihUchiha
Summary: "Esa noche había sido larga y tormentosa, ese día tenía una cita con mi -cretino, arrogante, ególatra, prepotente- jefe. Ignoré todos los malos presentimientos antes de entrar a su oficina... No me iba a echar para atrás ahora. A mi me gustan los retos".
1. Prólogo  Señales

_Ausht! :D Nuevo año, nueva historia :3 vengo con nuevos ánimos para escribir (: el título de esta historia se traduce como Frabricando Amor :3 , una de mis mejores amigas lo tenía como nick en su msn :D y me encantó. _

_No tengo nada más para decir excepto que disfruten este primer capi, y_ _por supuesto que los personajes en esta historia NO son de mi propiedad, sino del Gran Kishimoto-san __ pero la trama, el humor negro, y todos los horrores ortográficos (que espero no encuentren), sí lo son.

* * *

_

PRIMER CAPITULO. SEÑALES

Esa noche había sido larga y tormentosa, y vaya la redundancia, había habido una tormenta. Pero cuando digo tormentosa, fue en todos los sentidos de la palabra. No dormí bien, cualquier parte de la cama se me hacía incómoda, la lluvia afuera caía con fuerza, podía oír las gotas gruesas chocando en mi azotea, lo hacía un ruido estrepitoso, molesto.

La alarma me despertó y con toda la pereza del mundo me levanté de la cama, para darme una ducha fría que me despertase. Cuando salí, me dirigí al tocador, cepillé mis dientes, lave mi cara con jabón humectante, sequé mi pelo, uno de los rasgos que más me caracteriza, pues es inconfundiblemente rosado. Después de eso, me volví al armario para buscar la ropa adecuada que iba a utilizar.

Me esperaba un largo día y yo no estaba consciente de eso, no estaba preparada para lo que se me venía encima. Como adivinando mis futuros pesares, abrí la ventana del balcón en mi habitación para respirar el aire, respiraba humedad, pero sentía el hermoso olor de la tierra mojada, y mi vista se deleitaba con el paisaje saturado en sus colores, no es que la ciudad sea un paisaje como estar en una playa, o en las montañas, no, pero me agradaba como se veían los colores después de la lluvia.

Ese día tenía una entrevista de trabajo, más bien, una cita con mi nuevo jefe, ya me habían hablado para confirmar mi contrato, y solo me restaba ir directamente con él para presentarme y firmarlo.

Me había graduado en Mercadotecnia, iba a ser jefa del Departamento de Marketing, la encargada tomar datos, información del mercado y tomar decisiones que implican incertidumbre y riesgo empresarial.

Pero dejemos de hablar de mi cargo en mi dichoso nuevo trabajo, no es lo principal que les quiera contar, no es lo importante, no es en lo que se deban concentrar. Lo que les estoy relatando no es una historia de triunfo profesional, ni de autosuperación, es de amor ¡Sí!, así como lo leen, ustedes dirán, "¡bah! Otra típica historia de amor", tal vez sí lo es, tal vez no, pero, quién sabe, se podrían divertir, entretener, matar el tiempo, vaya, con las locuras que me sucedieron cuando entré a trabajar.

Me estoy adelantando mucho, me regreso a donde me quedé.

Quedé satisfecha con lo que miraba en el espejo frente a mí. Mi nuevo traje, profesional y a la moda, con ese toque de elegancia y que también se untaba a mi figura, me hacía sentir realmente como jefa de uno de los departamentos más importantes en la empresa. Y Oh! Ahora que me doy cuenta, no les he dicho cómo es que se llama mi infierno en la tierra, perdón, la "súper genial" empresa en la que voy a trabajar: Corporaciones Uchiha.

Así es, trabajaría con el magnate Uchiha, dueño de media ciudad peluche, jaja ok eso no, pero sí manejaba acciones de otras empresas como restaurants y hoteles. Los Uchiha eran estúpidamente ricos, y bueno fuera, que sean personas humildes pero ¡no!, a pesar de sus donaciones a la caridad, eso es simplemente una máscara para engañar a la gente, además son extremadamente arrogantes, prepotentes, ególatras, típicos ricos que se creen la última coca-cola del desierto. Según yo, iba a trabajar con el Sr. Uchiha. Y aunque no me estoy desviando del tema, sí me estoy adelantando (otra vez) en la historia.

Salí de mi apartamento con una sonrisa, pues a pesar de la gente para la que iba a trabajar, no hay que negar que fuera un buen trabajo, de buena paga, y un excelentísimo paso en mi carrera profesional.

Llegué al imponente edificio de la Corporación, al pasar por la puerta sentí algo revolverse en mi estómago, no era nerviosismo, hubiera tenido las manos sudadas (pero en ese entonces lo ignoré, ahora me doy cuenta) era algo más, como un presentimiento, y que no anunciaba nada bueno. La segunda señal de lo que más adelante iba a perecer.

Ignoré mi malestar estomacal, me acerqué a la secretaria encargada de recibir a las citas de cada departamento.

-Buenos días, soy Sakura Haruno, vengo a la cita de trabajo con el Sr. Uchiha.

-¡Oh! El señorito Uchiha viene retrasado debido al tráfico, si gusta esperarlo por favor.

Me contestó en un tono amable y de disculpa. Espera, ¿Qué había dicho?, ¿Señorito Uchiha?

-¿Señorito Uchiha?

-Sí, el joven Sasuke se hará cargo de la corporación por unos meses (muchos), ya que el señor Fugaku salió del País.

Mi cara se deformó, agradecí en silencio a la secretaria y me fui a sentar ahora nerviosa por la persona que me iba a entender. Por lo que sabía, ese tipo era un cretino, el peor de los Uchiha, el ser más arrogante en este planeta, el típico tipo ególatra que se cree por arriba de todos los demás, y que por tener harto dinero hace lo que quiere cuando quiere y con quien quiere, más tarde lo comprobé.

Volví a ignorar la nueva señal, y me di valentía a mí misma, es SOLO UNA PERSONA, bueno, si Sasuke Uchiha era considerado una persona, además yo era fuerte y esta era una prueba de la que iba a salir librada, ¿Salí librada?, eso se los diré después.

Lidiar con ese tipo me lo puse como reto, **y a mí me gustaban los retos**.

* * *

_Ahh!, el primer y dulce capítulo… Ok no :3 me siento orgullosa de mí misma *w* wuajaja!, con esto conquistaré al mundo __! No esperen, esto tampoco :3 Espero que no hayan leído esto en la cocina!, así no tendrán los tomates a la mano ó.ó y que sean lo suficientemente amables para dejar un chiqui review aunque sea… No me pondré exigente:$ _

_Saludos a ti, que perdiste, no sé… unos 1O minutos, de tu valioso tiempo :B _

_-MariihUchiha._


	2. Esperando al Uchiha

_Wii! segundo capítulo!, como prometí, escribo todos los días al menos una página :D si sigo así no voy a tardar nada en actualizar *w* y ustedes serán felices y me harán feliz y, y, y así :) Disfrúten el sufrimiento de Sakura, digo, el capitulo8-)

* * *

_

SEGUNDO CAPITULO. ESPERA

Tenía casi una hora esperando a mi _casi _nuevo jefe, y ya no aguanté el antojo de un taza de café, me levanté hacía la maquinita justo la tiempo en que sentía que la entrada principal se abría, no me volteé para no parecer chismosa, pero por el saludo que hizo la secretaria estuve segura de que era la persona que estábamos esperando.

-Buenos días, Sr. Uchiha. Su cita de trabajo que tenía programada para las 8:30 am ha llegado hace casi una hora.

Supuse, no, era claro que estaba hablando de mí.

-Hmp.

¿Hmp?, ¿Ese pujido había sido él?, y si fue él, ¡Por Dios! Que mal educado, ni siquiera contesto el saludo y mucho menos había dicho que me pasaran a su oficina o algo así. Cuando tenía listo mi café, me di la vuelta y sólo escuché el cerrar del elevador y vi que la secretaria y yo, ya nos habíamos quedado solas en el living.

Me senté otra vez en el lugar que me había sentado cuando llegué, esperando que el maleducado jefe de la corporación me recibiera en su oficina. Pasados 10 minutos sonó el teléfono de la secretaría (eh de decir que es un molesto tono).

No sé quién estaba del otro lado de la línea, pero la secretaría había adoptado una cara como de niña regañada.

-S-sí, se-señor Uchiha.

¡Ahh!, con que había sido ese, con razón, "Pobre muchacha", pensaba, luego me di cuenta que yo también iba a trabajar para esa persona. Y eso, ya no me estaba gustando mucho.

-Ah-ahora la hago su-subir, señor Uchiha.

¡Por fin! La secretaria se paró y caminó hacia mí, ahora que me fijaba, era muy bonita y no una secretaría común. Tenía su pelo negro azulado, y una bonita figura, sus ojos eran perlados y tenía un gesto muy dulce. Me di cuenta, por su placa, que su nombre era Hinata Hyuuga.

-Se-señorita Haruno, el jefe la espera en su oficina, piso 10, camine derecho hasta la última oficina.

-Gracias, Hinata.

Le sonreí para que se sintiera en confianza y olvidara el momento embarazoso que le había hecho pasar el patán del Uchiha. ¡Pero mírenme a mí!, no había conocido al hombre y ya le estaba pegando de insultos.

Porque era verdad, hasta el momento no tenía "el gusto" de conocer personalmente al tipo. Caminé hacia el elevador, entré, apreté el botón del piso 10 y se cerró. ¿A qué hora entraban a trabajar a esta oficina? Porque no me había topado a nadie, o a lo mejor ni cuenta me había dado por estar concentrada en sentirme nerviosa, insultar e imaginarme.

La música clásica del elevador me tranquilizó, me gustaba que tuvieran música pues así te entretenías. En el piso 5 se abrió la puerta y pegué un saltito al darme cuenta, venía concentrada en la música y muy metida en mis pensamientos.

No me fijé quién era la persona que se había subido, hasta que la escuché hablar.

-Hola, ¿eres nueva aquí?

Era un hombre, muy atractivo por cierto, y al parecer, simpático. Era alto, rubio, con unos hermosos ojos azules y su piel bronceada, bajo su elegante traje se admiraba un cuerpo bien formado. Decir que era "muy atractivo", no es decir nada.

-Sí, vengo firmar el contrato con el Sr. Uchiha.

-Ese teme…

-¿Perdón?

-Ah, no es nada, el "Sr. Uchiha" y yo así nos llevamos.

Me dijo en tono de broma, ¿o de sarcasmo?

-Entonces, ¿Serás la nueva jefa de Marketing, no?

-Am, sí

-Es un puesto muy bueno pero muy trabajoso, muchos viajes y demás responsabilidades. Era mi anterior puesto, ahora que el te… perdón, Sasuke es el presidente me convertí en el vicepresidente. Si necesitas ayuda puedes recurrir a mí. – Me dijo, terminando con una linda sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Y le dediqué un gesto igual, en eso sentí que el elevador se abría en el piso 9 y escuché de nuevo la voz de mi acompañante.

-Aquí me bajo, por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto.

-Naruto Uzumaki, el gusto es mío, Sakura-chan.

Ya se iba a cerrar el elevador nuevamente cuando él lo interceptó con su mano, y lo que me dijo, no lo entendí. Recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras y su expresión burlona.

-Ah, Sakura-chan, suerte con Sasuke. Tal vez, (seguramente) la necesitarás.

¡Por fin! El elevador llegó al piso 10. Me pregunto por qué las oficinas de los presidentes en las empresas se encuentran en los últimos pisos. Salí del elevador y solo me quedaba caminar derecho para llegar a la oficina.

Era muy elegante y ese piso era el único que estaba alfombrado. Llegué a un cuarto y había otra sala de estar, supuse que la que estaba en el escritorio era la asistente personal de Uchiha. _"Perfecto", _pensé, "_a seguir esperando"._

-Buenos días, Soy Sakura Ha…

-Señorita Haruno, el señor Uchiha la está esperando.

Me interrumpió la asistente, era una exuberante pelirroja que, a simple vista, se veía que tenía un carácter explosivo.

Me miró de arriba abajo con una mirada de crítica, me estaba tijereando_ (*)_ la muy perr… Perdón, perdón, es que nada más de acordarme me da una rabia…

-¿Qué espera? ¿Qué le abra la puerta o que la lleve de la mano?

¿Pero qué carajos le pasaba a esta?, ¿No le dan en su casa o qué? _(2*)_

-Podría anunciarle que ya estoy aquí, no vaya a ser que esté ocupado y lo interrumpa.

Le contesté con el mismo tono feo con el que me habló ella.

-Sasuke-kun me dio órdenes que cuando llegara la hiciera pasar, ahora pase.

¿Sasuke-kun? Me dio la impresión de que aquí había algo más que relación jefe-asistente, ¿Qué jefe, con el carácter que tiene Uchiha , permitía que sus empleados le hablaran con esa confianza?

-Insisto en que me anuncie primero.

-¡Que pase le digo!

Ya me estaba cabreando esta asistente de quinta, pero no me quedaba de otra más que pasar, y ver qué era lo que me esperaba detrás de la puerta.

Me acerqué a la puerta, inhalé y exhalé (para calmar mi coraje) y toqué…

* * *

_En algunas palabras del capi, marqué (*) & (2*).._

_(*) Tijereando: por si no saben que significa, es cuando alguien te come con la mirada y te critica lo que llevas puesto, como caminas, tu peinado, etc._

_(2*) "No le dan en su casa": osea que, no quita su estrés con, eso pues:$ okey okey, las cosas como son: con sexo U.U _

_Wuahaha! y como que se le quiso salir una mala palabra a Sakurita no? 8-) _

_Reviews? :D aww, y les mando un negro a su dirección *w* wuahaha(6) Okey ya ps ó.ó! _

_-MariihUchiha.  
_


	3. La esperada entrevista

_So sorry, por tardarme ¿que? una semana o algo así? xD ais esque los finde's demasiados ocupados-desocupados como para escribir, y la otra compu para nada que me inspira -.- pero bueh, aquí esta el otro :D cada vez que subo un capítulo me da TANTA alegría. Me doy cuenta que cumplo con lo que digo y, que sigo mis metas, y eso me da Animos(L)! wuahaha! _

_Bueh, basta de choros, Disfruteeeeeen!  
_

* * *

CAPITULO 3. LA ESPERADA ENTREVISTA

Me acerqué a la puerta, inhalé y exhalé (para calmar mi coraje) y toqué…

-_Adelante_

Se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de la puerta, era mi imaginación o ese hombre tenía una voz… ¿Orgásmica? Sacudió todo dentro de mí, que vozarrón tenía el tipo. Giré el picaporte, volví a suspirar y por fin entré.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, observé el interior de la oficina, era muy elegante (como todo ahí). Caminé con pasos seguros hasta el escritorio que tenía enfrente. Había una pila de papeles encima de él.

-¿Qué espera? Siéntese.

Lo de la voz, era cierto.

Giré la silla para poder sentarme y me acomodé. El hombre hizo los papeles hacia un lado, por fin lo observé bien… ¡Y QUÉ VISTA!

Esa belleza de hombre que tenía enfrente de mí no la había visto antes, (en eso recordé a Naruto, el del elevador, pero obviamente lo superaba el pelinegro, a mis gustos). Tenía la piel blanca y su cutis perfecto, los ojos tan negros y tan profundos que fue fácil perderse en ellos, su cabello sexymente desacomodado con mechones en su cara, también negro y tan sedoso. Sus labios, ¡oh! Sus labios, toda una tentación…

Sentí arder mis mejillas.

-¿Qué tanto me mira, señorita Haruno?

Sus perfectos labios hicieron una media sonrisa de… ¿arrogancia?

-Nada, eh… señor Uchiha.

Fruncí me ceño como respuesta a su gesto. Casi olvidaba cómo había catalogado a ese tipo.

-Hmp, veamos su historial, no puedo permitir que hayan contratado a alguien que no será buen elemento para mi empresa, ¿No cree, Haruno?

-Tiene razón, por eso hicieron algo bueno en contratarme, no se va a arrepentir.

-Así me gusta. Escuche esto, Haruno, no permito errores.

-Y yo no los cometo, Uchiha.

Sentí otra vez su fuerte mirada, me miraba como retándome, ¿Qué se creía? ¿Acaso pensaba que yo no era capaz de tal puesto? Le iba a demostrar quién era yo. Y otra vez esa media sonrisa que me derritió, ya no había arrogancia.

Agarró una carpeta, se concentró y leyó rápidamente todo mi expediente. Su rostro estaba neutral, confieso que al menos una mirada de sorpresa se le iba a escapar al leer tan excelente historial. Que modesta soy, pero es cierto. Pero nada, su rostro no hizo ninguna expresión.

-Haruno, confío en que todas sus buenas recomendaciones del servicio social y, su excelente historial académico… no sea una farsa.

¡Sí! Dijo que era excelente. ¿Pero vieron cómo terminó? AAAAH! ¿Qué se creía ese? En ese instante iba a conocer a Sakura Haruno.

-¿Farsa? ¿Acaso usted cree que todo mi esfuerzo en hacer tales méritos fue pagar y ya? ¿O que lo robé? Dígame, flamante presidente de corporaciones Uchiha, ¿Realmente cree usted que yo me hubiera venido a presentar aquí, con tal seguridad, si eso fuera falso? No me crea tan estúpida, señor Uchiha.

Me levanté de la silla echa una furia, me acuerdo de eso y todavía me hierve la sangre. También recuerdo que no había firmado nada, eso quería decir que no me iba a contratar, ellos se los perdían, pero si era una gran oportunidad para mí. Ya casi iba llegando a la puerta cuando escuché su voz (su orgásmica voz) hablarme.

-Haruno… la espero mañana a primera hora y pase a firmar a la oficina de personal su contrato, ya va a estar autorizado por mí, Bienvenida a Corporaciones Uchiha.

Sonreí.

-Por cierto, –continuó- no me vuelva hablar así, ahora soy su jefe.

"_¡Ja!, oigan a este_", es lo que estaba pensando cuando salí de la oficina. Salí con la típica sonrisa de triunfo, y el ver que la pelirroja había entendido mi expresión, me hizo más feliz aún. Luego luego se nota cuando no le caes bien a una persona, las dos lo notamos de inmediato.

Pensé que la entrevista iba a ser más larga y más tortuosa. Ya me había preparado mentalmente, se podría decir que tuve suerte. Iba a ser interesante la relación que iba a tener con ese sujeto, por lo que vi, le gusta degradar a las personas, lo intentó conmigo pero yo no soy cualquiera, y eso se lo voy a dejar clarito cada vez que se quiera meter conmigo.

Pero, eso sí, tengo que aceptar que es muy… MUY atractivo, guapísimo el hombre.

De regreso, el pasillo se me hizo más corto, supongo que antes había sido los nervios, y ahora, el orgullo.

Se abrió el elevador y me encontré nuevamente a Naruto.

-¡Hola de nuevo! -me dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso la empresa estaba llena de hombres atractivos?

-Hola, Naruto

-¿Y…? ¿Cómo te fue con el te- perdón, Sasuke? Parece que bien porque no te veo con el ánimo por el suelo.

-Pues sí, me fue bien. Claro, sin contar que el tipo creyó que mi perfecto currículo era una farsa y me insinuó que yo no era un buen elemento para su empresa.

-No pues sí, si te fue bien. ¡Ja, ja!

-Y no solo eso, casi me quedo sin el trabajo porque me enojé y le dije sus verdades.

-¿Qué hiciste qué cosa?, ¿Retaste al Uchiha?, Ahora veo por qué autorizó su contrato. La gente que no tiene buena autoestima ante él baja la mirada, y a esas personas él las considera como "malos elementos" para la empresa y sin carácter para los negocios. Aquí es muy movido, tienes que estar avispa siempre.

-Pues sea por lo que sea, tuve suerte, fue intenso. Bueno Naruto, nos vemos mañana.

-Sale, Sakura-chan, Bienvenida.

-Gracias, adiós.

Entonces fue por eso… Por más guapo, rico, egocéntrico, prepotente, arrogante y todas las "cualidades" del Uchiha, no dejaba de ser hombre, le gusta que lo traten mal.

Chicas, aprovecho aquí para decirles que a los hombres les gustan las mujeres seguras, decididas, que se auto valoran y que no anden detrás de ellos. Si les dicen que van a hacer algo, ¡háganlo! Si lo quieren hacer, y no porque ellos les digan. Los hombres ven las acciones, no las palabras.

Y mi llegada a Corporaciones Uchiha, fue el inicio de todo. Y es que yo pensaba que todas las malas señales me indicaban que no iba a tener éxito con el Uchiha, pero no, ah… que equivocada estaba cuando caminaba hacia la salida del gran edificio pensando que había librado el problema.

* * *

_Cuando terminé de escribir el momento en que Sakura está con Sasuke... ¡Me Asusté!, les juro que me asusté, no pense que me iba a quedar tan cortito.. ¡Aaaaah! aveces me choca eso, digo tantas cosas en pocas palabras... pero me parecen tan intensas cuando las leo. Quisiera tener un verbo y hacer una biblia de cada capítulo, pero noooo T.T jum!_

_Espero que les haya gustado:$ que hayan sentido mi intensidad8-) Y niñas... eso del consejo, ¡es cierto! no sean tontas y no busquen a los hombres.. ¡Los atosigan! Que no se enteren que mueren por ellos, denles señas de que les agradan, una mirada... una sonrisa... pero no se lo digan ¡Vuelvanlos locos! Bueno ya, ya no me desvío. _

_Sale ps, saludos a cada uno de ustedes que lee esto u.u que se molesta en dejar reviews y poner en Favorite Story & Alert Story, aww ls amo(L)! Matta ne._

_-MariihUchiha._


	4. El Primer día Parte 1

_NO! Ni crean que lo voy a abandonar._.! Aunque tal vez salga un poco diferente a lo que tenía planeado, digo, 9 meses desde el ultimo capitulo como que cambian percepciones 8-) jojoo! Lo siento lo siento :C! Muchas cosas sucedieron y estos meses no han sido los más bonitos de mi vida T.T! Mi humor a estado por los suelos & no se diga mi autoestima! T.T … Escribir mi hace bien lo he hecho mucho, nada de fics… pero he escrito! Es lo que importa :D Emm… no sé si esté muy corto o qué ondas jeje! Pero algo es algo hijos!_

* * *

_CUARTO CAPITULO. EL PRIMER DÍA -PARTE 1-_

Salí del edificio con la típica sonrisa de satisfacción cuando ganas algo, estaba contenta, MUY contenta.

Llamé al taxi más próximo que vi, le di la dirección de mi hogar y saqué mi teléfono móvil.

-_¿Diga?_

Se escuchó la suave voz de mi madre al otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá ¡¿Qué crees?

-_ ¿Sakura?... ¡Dime hija! ¿Qué creo?... ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita de trabajo?_

_-¡_EXCELENTE! La verdad pensé que sería peor y mi jefe es un ególatra ¡Pero tengo el trabajo!

-_¡Muchas felicidades, hija! Bueno, pues tendrás que aprender a convivir con él. Deben ser profesionales._

-Pff… Lo sé, bueno mamá, le prometí a Ino que iba a ir a su departamento en cuanto terminará la cita de trabajo. Te dejo, me saludas a papá.

-_Ok hija, me saludas a Ino, tengo mucho que no veo a esa niña, y te cuidas._

En eso el taxi se estacionó en el edificio de mi departamento, pagué la tarifa y salí rápido para ponerme algo de ropa mas casual e ir con Ino.

Cuando llegué con Ino, estaba lista esperándome para ir al centro comercial, comprar algo de ropa y aprovechar para comer algo. Ahora que lo pienso, estaba hambrienta, no había desayunado nada por los nervios y sólo traía el café que me había tomado en el living mientras esperaba a mi nuevo jefe.

-Y dime, frentona ¿Cómo estuvo la cita con el viejo Uchiha?

-¿Viejo?... ¿Te refieres a Fugaku?... Pues la cita no fue con él.

-¿A no? Entonces, ¿con quién tuviste la cita?

-Con Sasuke Uchiha. El hijo menor.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron por la sorpresa y como instintivamente se llevó su mano hacia la boca.

-¿Enserio? ¿El papasote, buenazo y sex symbol de Sasuke Uchiha es tu nuevo jefe?

-SI, el ególatra, arrogante y prepotente de SASUKE UCHIHA es mi nuevo jefe.

-Vaaayaaaa… Como que no te cayó nada bien, ¿eh Frentona?

-Pues tienes razón en lo de guapo, pero sigue siendo un Uchiha, y lo que dicen de que es el peor, es cierto.

-Pues vele el lado positivo… _El lado bueno._

Me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Y ciertamente tenía razón, había que aprovechar, y eso que Ino no lo había escuchado hablar.

Duramos toda esa tarde de compras, era el "deporte" favorito de Ino, y si hubieran olimpiadas de Shopping, ella ganara la medara de oro. Boutiques y más boutiques, zapaterías, tiendas de accesorios, de remodelaciones y estéticas dónde hacen una buena manicure y pedicura.

Llegué a mi casa al ocultarse el sol, llevaba como 50 bolsas y ni siquiera recuerdo qué había comprado. Estaba ansiosa. Recuerdo haber sentido nuevamente ese mal presentimiento que tuve al amanecer, pero lo ignoré. Mi pensamiento me condujo a las vividas imágenes de ahora mi nuevo jefe, su expresión seria, sus ojos vacíos y tan misteriosos, su sonrisa (sexy) de arrogancia, sus finas manos y al melodioso sonido de su profunda voz.

Esa noche tampoco dormí, mi traicionera mente repitió el momento en la oficina de Sasuke decenas de veces en mis sueños, abría los ojos para borrar las imágenes, los cerraba, y ahí estaban otra vez como por arte de magia. Ya no sabía si dormía, solo bastaba con cerrar los ojos, sin necesidad de estarlo. ¿Pero qué me ocurría? No lo sabía. Pero ni me imaginaba que iba a terminar como ahora estoy. (Que maldita manía tengo de adelantarme, joder).

Lo único que sabía, era que en la mañana iba a parecer mapache, con tremendas ojeras que me iban a salir después de dos días de mal dormir.

Solo sentí el despertador sonar a las 6:30 a.m. No sé ni en qué momento quedé profundamente dormida, tal vez debido al cansancio. Al final, no supe cuántas horas dormí. Pero no debieron ser muchas. El espejo reflejaba mis ojos chiquitos y con unas grandes ojeras debajo de ellas. El rosado cabello estaba enmarañado y parecía imposible que un cepillo pudiera entrar entre las hebras. Hora y media era suficiente para alistarme lentamente, arreglar mi espeluznante despertar y llegar puntualmente a mi nuevo trabajo.

_¿Cómo serán los despertares de mi nuevo jefe?_

Me divagué a preguntarme a mí misma, cuando caí en cuenta de algo: ¿Por qué me estaba preguntando eso? A quién jodidos le interesa cómo despierta el ególatra de Sasuke Uchiha por las mañanas. Definitivamente dos días de desvelo me afectaron. Solo esperaba que este cansancio no bajara mi rendimiento en el trabajo.

Llegué al edificio 5 minutos antes de la hora que entraba. Nunca había sido impuntual y no iba a empezar a serlo el primer día de mi nuevo trabajo. Me pregunté si algún día me iba a dejar de intimidar al entrar a ese imponente edificio. Hoy sé la respuesta, la cual no les diré.

-Buenos días, Sakura-san –me saludó la dulce secretaria de living, Hinata.

-Buenos días, Hinata, por favor, solo Sakura.

-De-de acuerdo.

Sus mejillas se pintaron de un leve rosado. Awww ¡era tan mona!

-Oye… ¿No sabes si ya llegó Naruto Uzumaki?

Cuando le mencioné el nombre, no pude evitar darme cuenta que el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentó hacia toda su cara. Aquí había Gato Encerrado.

-E-el señor Uzumaki-san a-acaba de llegar ha-hace 5 minutos, Sakura-san, digo… Sakura.

-Gracias, Hinata.

Me metí al elevador decidida a buscar a Naruto para que me informara sobre el estado de mi nuevo puesto y que me explicara más o menos cómo había estado trabajando él. Cuando el elevador se iba a cerrar una mano blanca detuvo las puertas…

* * *

_UUUhhhh! Que ustedes se imaginarán quién es 8) jojoa! Jajajajaja, está corto? Regáñenme poes 8-) hajksjdakjdhas aviéntenme Sasuke's desnudos! Jojo qué castigo8)! Saludos a todos mis frikisreaders! & poes empezaré a hacer el Capi 5 la Parte 2, para que se emocionen:* loveeyouuguyss8-)_

_-MariiUchihaa:*_


End file.
